


the festival and thereafter

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp shorts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, ITS THE FESTIVAL LADS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: techno's thoughts during and after the manberg festival
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: dream smp shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	the festival and thereafter

**Author's Note:**

> HEY idk i just kinda wanted to write this, its yaknow. a thing i guess. i may write more but ill probably continue to publish anonymously.  
> the lowercases are intended :)  
> also no shipping in this lol  
> edit: part of a series now with other things ive written :)

techno can’t hear much over the blood rushing in his ears, too focused in on the crossbow in his arms and the wide, wide eyes of tubbo. pleading for him to refuse schlatt’s offer. 

he doesn’t know what to do. 

no one is telling him anything. he spares a glance to the side - schlatt is smiling at him, sickly and sweet and full of poison. he knows wilbur and tommy are somewhere watching the crowd, watching _him_. but they aren’t sending any messages to him. 

he’s supposed to be on pogtopia’s side, isn’t he? 

not that sides ever mattered much to him. 

still, though. tubbo’s look of apprehension and terror make him feel guilty as he raises the crossbow to point at the boy. techno doesn’t usually feel guilty, but he supposes this time around is different. he doesn’t have much a choice anyway. he’ll be massacred if he doesn’t do this. and, based on the lack of messages from wilbur - he might be _supposed_ to do this. 

schlatt says something again, he thinks. he ignores him. 

he mutters out an apology, an “i’ll try to make it painless, tubbo,” before letting his arrow fly free. hitting the boy straight on in the chest as he collapses and the arrow bursts into sparks explodes, catching quackity and schlatt in the crossfire out of the corner of techno’s eye. 

laughter bubbles out of his lips, red eyes widening. _that’s interesting_. 

the laughter continues, growing a little crazed, as he whips around to shoot at the crowd, catching quite a few manberg citizens. that crossbow is better than he thought, it looks like. he’s more powerful than everyone else. he already figured that, but hey, can always do with confirmation, right? 

the rest of the festival, if you could call it that, was just a blur. he stays behind for a while, trying to protect will - the crazy bastard doesn’t know how to shut his mouth. techno almost wanted to punch him. almost. they leave at some point, meeting tommy at pogtopia - niki and tubbo are there too. the boy was looking worse for wear, understandably so, and techno knows intrinsically it was his fault, but tries to ignore the ball of anxiety worrying itself in the pit of his stomach. tommy clearly was the one who had patched him up, bandages haphazardly slapped all over the kid. 

tommy is angry. 

they fight. techno wins. 

he’s too tired at this point to really care. 

“tommy, the only universal language is violence, we’ve had this conversation before,” he says shortly to the kid, who’s still raging at him despite having been beaten already. 

he feels bad, a little. tommy doesn’t understand the way of this world yet. his friend was nearly killed and, well, he’s angry. techno gets it. but tommy _needs_ to understand why he did what he did. he was peer pressured - that isn’t a joke. 

tommy calms down at some point. he’s still angry. he doesn’t forgive techno. 

techno just pats the boy’s shoulder as he passes him. “stays in the pit.”  
he ignores the shout of rage from tommy as he heads deeper into the caves, to what is supposed to be a potato farm. 

techno is alone for a long time. 

he’s alone, until wilbur comes in, sits next to him. 

they don’t say anything to each other. they don’t need to. 

techno never had any loyalty in the first place, wilbur is aware. it was clear from the beginning. their interests, for now, just happen to align. anything from them next will just end in chaos and bloodshed. 

techno has a tired grin, eyes on the stone ceiling above them. 

he’s not excited for what’s next, but he’s ready. 


End file.
